


Very Special New Years

by lasairfhiona



Series: Making it Work [15]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Len watch NYE fireworks</p><p>this is the end of the series....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Special New Years

It was New Years Eve and the three of them walked through the old part of the Presidio to stand at Fort Point. Jo was between them, her hands tucked in each of theirs. Besides the signet rings they now wore in a quiet commitment to one another until they could do it publically, Jo had been Len's other surprise. His lover had been irritable and grouchy about leaving the cabin sooner than he would have liked, but when they stopped at the transport station and Jo got off the transport escorted by a retired Admiral he was sure he was going to owe big time. Len instantly forgave him for leaving the cabin early and he spend the better part of the last day listening to father and daughter get caught up, Len's accent getting thicker and thicker. 

Now they were headed to watch the New Years Eve fireworks which would be way past Jo's bedtime but those things didn't count when she was with Len and it was a holiday... Or at least what they told themselves.

When the clock struck midnight, he kissed Len then picked up Jo and gave her a big obnoxious kiss on the cheek swinging her around. The fireworks exploded overhead and they ooo'd and awww'd. Jo like the sparkly ones, Len liked the big traditional ones. Chris spent more time watching them than watching the fireworks. Every time he thought he couldn't love Len more, there was another moment that overshadowed the previous one. How far they had come in the past year. Last year at this time they were trying to figure out if and how they were going to make it work. Now this year they were making a family with Len's daughter. He wondered what next year would bring.


End file.
